no light no light in your bright blue eyes
by oh snap itz greed
Summary: TITLE FROM NO LIGHT NO LIGHT - FLORENCE MACHINE. Juliet clutches at his broken body. This is not right, it was not supposed to end this way. Romeo just wants to feel her holding him. But he can't. M for character death and one word in the author's note.


**no light no light in your bright blue eyes **

**Summary: Juliet clutches at his broken body. This is not right, it was not supposed to end this way. Romeo just wants to feel her holding him. But he can't. **

**Romeo gives into the darkness that surrounds him and... wakes up? He thinks he's doomed to watch her grow without him, but when she sacrifices her life for that of Neo Verona's... **

* * *

"Julie..." And then there's that painful flush of power, pulling at his being. That horrible feeling, one of immediate death. Death, it wants him. He won't even be able to finish his sentence. Then bright light... and he's gone.

Or is he? Romeo wakes once more, to a bounty of dark and colours. That means... he's alive, right? He glances to the warmth he feels next to him. No... god no. It's Juliet, holding-holding him. And that's where it clicks. He's dead, sacrificed for his love and his country's life. He feels oddly content knowing they will be safe, but he can't help but think selfish thoughts.

What about the life he and Juliet were supposed to live? One where they could be married properly, where she could be a real bride. One where they could have kids. Be able to talk to each other in the outside.

Where was that life now? Where was the justice that the citizens of Neo Verona begged for? It's all a lie. He knows that now. Justice is nothing more then a beautiful dream. One that will never, _never_ come true.

Where was god? Where was he at this exact moment? If he loves his people so much, why does he put them through the hardships he does? Juliet clutches at his broken body. This is not right. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Romeo justs want to feel her arms around him.

What will he do? Watch her grow, marry? Watch her-her have children? The thought of her having children with another sets his soul on fire. He can't watch this. He won't. God is a cruel man, if he believes he has the authority to put Romeo through this.

What if she grows depressed? He doesn't want to see her die. He doesn't want to see her go through the pain of his death. His eyes darken, ghosts of tears threatening his eyes.

He's going to miss her. The feel of her skin against his, the smell of her hair. Her hair, which is whipping in the wind like a scarlet ribbon. "Get on. This area will crumble soon, too." _Get on_ Romeo says, hoping that in some small way she'll hear him and obey Tybalt. _Get on and leave me behind goddamnit!_ "Juliet, let us go."

She doesn't say anything at first. She gently pulls back from his body, still holding on strong. As if trying to make sure it's really him dead. "Romeo..." Juliet says slowly. _No. __No don't you dare talk_ Romeo shouts, pulling his hands over his ears. "Call it again..." _No. NO NO NO! _

"My name..." _No. Don't. I can't I can't I can't. I CAN'T!_ Romeo shrieks, pulling at his hair and sinking to his knees. "So cold..." _Then get up! Get up you idiot and go!_ He's never been more livid in his life. _Leave with Tybalt I beg of you._ "Romeo tried to bear all your burden." Romeo's eyes snap open. It's Tybalt. He's actually talking about him to her.

Did he? Did he attempt to take it all and actually succeed in doing so? He thinks he did. "He defied fate, even when he learned you were Capulet's daughter." A dry smile plays on his lips. What's Tybalt doing? Saying a quick eulogy to satisfy Juliet no doubt. Funny how he can't comprehend the actions of the living anymore. "And he loved you."

Romeo wants to laugh. _State the obvious..._ But in his hard, cold reality he loves those heartbreaking words he's saying. It's a proper way to say goodbye. A nice one. One that will hopefully tide Juliet over until she finds the one she'll love forever.

She finally speaks, and her words are frightening. "In life, and in death," She whispers. "We shall be together for all eternity." _No. No no no. She can't say this! She won't!_ Fury courses through him.

_STOP! SOMEONE STOP HER! _A small part of him wonders whether if she died they'd be reunited, but it is quickly silenced. He did it-he did it for her. She can't undermine his death for a moment of sadness. She has to live her life to the fullest. "NO JULIET!" Curio yells, his voice breaking through her dark gloom.

She turns, slowly. Her eyes wide and soft. Dark and warm. Pleading for their mercy. "To save the world where I met all of you... and I met Romeo." Juliet turns her gaze back to his body. "I've come all this way. As things stand, I won't be able to save everybody." Romeo knows where this is going, and he can't bear it. He wants to shake her, to slap her.

Do to anything to shake her out of this stupor. "But Escalus is already dead." She closes her eyes. "No. It is still alive. These wings-Escalus' seed within my body is not dead yet." The looks of horror on their friends is too much. Too much. _TYBALT! SLAP HER! KNOCK HER UNCONSCIOUS AND CARRY HER TO SAFETY! _

She touches the mark on her chest gently, as though it was her key. Her ticket to death. In a way, it is. "Because I can still hear its life pulsing. Before this pulse fades away..." She trails off, pain so evident in her voice Romeo just wants the world to shut up. To take him to wherever he should be now.

"Juliet." Tybalt protests softly. She turns her eyes to them once more. "Go." Curio attempts to chase her down, but Francisco's pained hand keeps him from doing so.

Romeo looks away. _So it's happening. She's going to die_. He turns back as a radiant light distracts him from his angst. It's her wings. He never realised how beautiful they were until they spread. An angel about to take flight to her death. How ironic. The light grows bright as winds whip them. His hair is moving too, even though he can't feel a thing.

His eyes follow his brother and his comrades as they escape on their dragon horses. _Goodbye... brother_. Romeo can't muster up anymore tears as he crouches next to her. He grabs her body, and even though she can't feel him... He can feel her. She grabs his body's hand, and slowly drags it to her cheek. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you Juliet." If only he could hear her. "O Escalus." She chants. "Hear the pulse of my life. Hear my prayer."

And then, nothing.

* * *

She wakes in a field of flowers. All sorts of them, but none the one she prefers. She wants a Rose. She wants Romeo. Lying back, she curls into a ball. Is this where she will sleep for now on?

Will she ever be able to visit her loved ones to see that they are alright? "Romeo." She says softly. "I want you... Romeo."

"Why so sad Juliet?" No. She slowly pulls herself up, eyes squeezed shut. It couldn't be... "Romeo?" Her eyes open quickly. And there he is. He's kneeling down, holding out a rose. "A flower for my lovely lady." He says. "Are-Are you real?" She cries, wrapping her arms around his body. He feels real... Warm, just like always.

And his eyes. His bright blue eyes now filled with the light once gone.

"I am. You stupid girl. Giving up your life for Neo Verona." Juliet does some cross between a cry and a giggle, then breaks down onto him. Her sobs are long and hard, her body convulsing. Her arms holding tight.

"Where are we?" She asks, once her tears are dry. "A meadow. A meadow of peace. When you find some semblance of peace with your death, we'll head over there." He jerks his head over to he small sunset in the distance. "Have you ever been there?" Romeo nods. "You took quite a while to wake. I managed to come to terms with it."

It. Death. So sudden, but so true.

"Will you stay here?" She asks, tightening her grip on him. He lowers his lips to his hair. "Forever. We have forever."

* * *

**A/N: WAHHHH SO MANY FEELS! *breaks down crying***

**OK, OK I'm alright. Sorry, just after watching that anime I needed, oh fuck it I craved a semisweet ending for them. I had to have it. And so here it is. Remember to review!**


End file.
